icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cédrick Desjardins
| birth_place = Edmundston, NB, Canada | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2006 }} Cédrick Desjardins (born September 30, 1985 in Edmundston, New Brunswick) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently with the Colorado Avalanche organization of the National Hockey League. Playing career Cédrick Desjardins (nicknamed Cédrick The Entertainer) was drafted in 2002 by the Rimouski Océanic in the QMJHL, 200th overall. He started his career in the QMJHL in 2002–03 with the Rimouski Océanic. He had 1 win in 23 games. In the 2004–05 QMJHL season, he became the number one goalie on the team, leading the Océanic, along with the forward Sidney Crosby, to the Memorial Cup final, where they lost 4-0 to the London Knights. In the off-season, Desjardins was traded to the Quebec Remparts. Undrafted and as a 20-year old player that meant it was his last year in the QMJHL. In the QMJHL finals against the Moncton Wildcats, they lost the series 4-2, but they went to the Memorial Cup tournament because Moncton was the host team. In the Memorial Cup finals against the Wildcats, Desjardins stopped 46 of 48 shots on the way to a 6-2 win and the 2006 Memorial Cup. He also won the Hap Emms Memorial Trophy as the most valuable goaltender at the tournament. In 2006, Desjardins was invited to the Chicago Blackhawks training camp before signing a two-year contract with the Hamilton Bulldogs of the American Hockey League on July 26, 2006. For the 2006–07 season on October 11, 2006 the Bulldogs assigned Desjardins to the Cincinnati Cyclones of the ECHL in which after his first week as a professional he was named the ECHL's "Reebok" player of the week. He was re-called to the Hamilton Bulldogs on December 5, 2007 when Jaroslav Halak was called up to the NHL's Montreal Canadiens. He was again called up on February 26, 2008, following Montreal's trade of Cristobal Huet. In the ensuing 2007–08 season Desjardins played a further 12 games with the Bulldogs but primarily helped the Cyclones win the 2008 ECHL Kelly Cup Championship, and for his efforts won the Kelly Cup Playoffs MVP Award. During the 2009–10 season, Desjardins had a stellar year with the Hamilton Bulldogs. He played in 47 games and had an astounding 29-9-4 record with 6 shutouts and leading the league with a 2.00 Goals against average to win the Harry "Hap" Holmes Memorial Award. Desjardins also appeared in the AHL All-Star Game in which he was named the top goaltender in the skills competition and at seasons end he earned selection to the AHL Second All-Star Team. On July 20, 2010, Desjardins re-signed to a one-year contract with the Canadiens. However on August 16, 2010, he was traded by the Canadiens to the Tampa Bay Lightning for Karri Rämö. On July 8, 2011, Desjardins signed with the Colorado Avalanche. On December 30th, 2010, he started his first NHL game, playing against the Canadiens. He recorded a win, stopping 27 of 28 shots for a 4-1 Lightning victory.http://www.nhl.com/ice/recap.htm?id=2010020553 Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones (ECHL) players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Quebec Remparts alumni Category:Rimouski Océanic alumni Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Undrafted